TMI Squad Chat!
by XxclaceabethxX
Summary: What if the TMI gang were in a group chat? How crazy would the topics they chat about be? Are shadowhunters really all brave and serious and not-fun as they make themselves out to be? A short epilogue kinda thing at the end of each chapter to quench your thirst for information on what happens next :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys n gals! So, this is my first attempt at writing a chat fic. This has been co-written with one of my best friends and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it** **J**

 **Me: And now for the disclaimer, *clears throat***

 **Izzy: Hey, can I do it?**

 **Me: Um, sure, I guess.**

 **Izzy: This beautiful gal here doesn't own TMI or its characters. Cassandra Clare does. But no-one owns me. I'm my own gal ;)**

 **Me: Uh, okay. Good to know. Thanks Iz** **J** **Now, on with the story!**

 **Sparkles &Glitter – **Hello Alexander. How are you, my sweet handsome cupcake? ;)

 **PrettyBlueEyes –** *facepalm* Not here, Magnus!

 **Sparkles &Glitter – **Oh, come on, my bonbon! Come over :*

 **WhipIt –** Ooh, brother dear, Magnus is right! Come on now Alec! :D Go to the poor guy ;)

 **HairOnFire –** Alec, you should really go. He's being such a sweetie. His little biscuit is ordering you. Don't be a meanie. *puppy dog eyes*

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Hey, Clary that's hardly fair. *melts into a puddle of warmness* Awww okay Alec you should definitely go canoodling with Mags. I'll handle Robert and Maryse. Take your time ;)

 **WhipIt –** heeheehee

 **Sparkles &Glitter – **Mags? Really Jace?

 **PrettyBlueEyes –** *facepalm* I'm outta here.

 **WhoInvitedTheVampire –** To Magnus's? :D

* **PrettyBlueEyes is very annoyed***

 **PrettyBlueEyes –** Yes to Magnus's. And this has nothing to do with all of you practically forcing me to go.

 **WhipIt –** Yeah, yeah, we know Alec ;)

 **Sparkles &Glitter – **I'll be right here darling. See ya soon ;)

 **HairOnFire –** Have fun Magnus ;)

 **Sparkles &Glitter – **I will, biscuit :)

 ***PrettyBlueEyes signed out***

 ***Sparkles &Glitter signed out***

 **WhoInvitedTheVampire –** So, what's going on at the Institute?

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Whatever it is, you're not invited, vampire.

* **WhoInvitedTheVampire is confused***

 ***WhoInvitedTheVampire pays attention to his username***

 ***WhoInvitedTheVampire is shocked***

 ***WhoInvitedTheVampire is angry***

 **WhoInvitedTheVampire –** You golden piece of scum! You did this, right?! Clary, could you kick Jace's ass at training for me?

 **WhipIt –** If she won't, I will. *polishing whip*

 **HairOnFire –** Wow, Jace. That was really cruel. I'm leaving. Simon, let's meet up at Java Jones in 10.

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** *scared* Clary, dear…sur-surely you wouldn't leave me for this, right?

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right?

 **WhoInvitedTheVampire –** Sounds great Clary, I'll be there :)

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right?

 **HairOnFire -** :)

 ***HairOnFire signed out***

 ***WhoInvitedTheVampire signed out***

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right?

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right?

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right?

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right?

 **GoldenGloryInvincible –** Right? :(

 **WhipIt –** Watch your back, Jacey *evil glint in eyes* I'm putting on my special spiked 7-inch heels for this very special occasion. ;)

 ***GoldenGloryInvincible is terrified***

 ***GoldenGloryInvincible signed out***

 **WhipIt –** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 ***WhipIt signed out***

Jace was found to be hiding in the training room while Izzy roamed the Institute searching for the poor guy. He was so alarmed that Clary would leave him that Izzy pitied him this time and made him swear on the Angel that he would never do what he did to Simon to anyone ever again. Magnus and Alec had fun at Magnus's. Clary and Simon had coffee at Java Jones and reminisced about where they were before they had any knowledge of the Shadow World and where they are now. They had a good time catching up on 'mundane' stuff. Clary was found consoling Jace later that day while Simon and Izzy went out for a walk in Central Park. The entire squad met up for a demon-hunting expedition later at night.

 **So, how was it? Are there any specific scenarios you want to see the characters in? PM me!** **J** **Rate and review for virtual cookies! (and don't worry, Izzy didn't make 'em ;))**

 **~ XxClaceabethxX** **J**


	2. Izzy's Cooking Frenzy!

**A/N- Hellooo fellas! Let me introduce you to myself. Well, I am the second author of this (co-written) fiction and I am doing this because I too am absolutely crazy about the whole shadowhunter series :) . First of all thanks for waiting for the new chapter and this one is a much longer chapter! So, I hope you all will enjoy it even more;)**

WhipIt: By the Angel! Last night was so exhausting, I couldn't sleep a wink :(

Hair On fire:Yup, I totally agree and I want to sleep more, zzz...

*Hair On fire is drooling on her keyboard*

Golden Glory Invincible: zz... oh no...no I AM AWAKE zz... at least I think so*his voice dropping*

Pretty Blue Eyes: Stop being so Izzy, Jace!

WhipIt: Alec you better keep your mouth shutt...t..t, I will...

*WhipIt's head drops on the keyboard with a BANGGG!

Whipit:Oh so Alec..I was saying that I will ask Magnus to pour a bucket.. no..a truck full of golden-blue glitter on you. He he he... *Cheshire cat grin on face*

Glitter&Sparkles:Hey guys! Did someone call me? I came running from the bathroom!

Alec: No darling let's go back to sleep.

Glitter&Sparkles: See it better be important because I was styling my amazing hair and you know I discovered or rather let's say I _invented_ this new style in which...

WhipIt: uh..Magnus I was wondering if you know you would like to have your dear Alec as your showstopper in the upcoming fashion show?

*WhipIt feigning innocence*

Glitter&Sparkles: Wonderful idea ! Thanks pumpkin, you know , you are my best :-*

Pretty Blue Eyes: * facepalm*

No touchy my fangs: What's going on here?

WhipIt: Siiimon I missed you baby. Where you've been?

Golden Glory Invincible:We're trying to sleep here mundane.

No touchy my fangs: I'm a not a MUNDANE now!

WhipIt: *hawk eyes to goldie*

No touchy my fangs: Hi Izzy! I'm over at Eric's ...band practice.

Golden Glory Invincible: What is the new _band_ name mundie? Let me guess-Hell On Earth? ha ha ha...

WhipIt: Jace you're begging to be in Alec's position right now!You very well know that I have Magnus on speed dial right? By the way guys I am trying this new soup recipe and everyone will get big portion of it!

Golden Glory Invincible: No no you get it wrong sis dear. I just GUESSED!

Hair On fire: Guys just stop fighting for once, will you? *traffic stop sign and one eyelid flickering with rage*

WhipIt: What no no, I am making this soup so that everyone feels better and active again , you know after last night's demon hunting and all :)

Golden Glory Invincible: …

Hair On fire: I'm up I'm up I'm up!

Pretty Blue eyes: Izzy, thank you so much but this noble thought makes me feel much better now.

Golden Glory Invincible: I have demon studies now Iz. Can't eat or I'll barf! You know I can't watch stupid ugly demons with a full stomach!

WhipIt: But oh jace, alec & Clary, I'm extremely happy to cook absolutely delicious food for you all. I'm going to make apple pie, hot and sour soup, and...pizzas for all.

Pretty Blue Eyes: ….

Hair on fire: …...

Golden Glory Invincible: …...I'm off to demon studies!

*Golden Glory Invincible signed out*

No touchy my fangs: COWARD!

WhipIt: Aww.. poor Jace, he won't be able to have my absolutely yummy food. You know, I got the recipe from Simon's mum the last time I met her.

No touchy my fangs: It's gonna be great Izzy :)

Hair On fire: Uhh.. Izzy , I'm actually not feeling that well today...

Pretty Blue Eyes: yeah Iz, I have this strange feeling in my stomach.

Hair On fire: Must've been the food we got from Taki's... I knew Kaelie coudn't be trused. :/

Pretty Blue eyes: I second that.

No touchy my fangs: Really *raises eyebrows*

Hair On fire: Simon, we'll talk later. See you :-*

WhipIt: Oh don't worry Alec and Clary. Maybe next time.

*everyone signed out*

5 hours later at night-at the Institute

Izzy: Oh Simon I'm so super happy you came. I REALY LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!

Simon: Uhh...yeah. Why would't I have come? I love you too and of course I trust my mom's recipe.

Izzy:I know and that's exactly how I knew you'll love it. There will be no problem! ;)

*Izzy jumping with joy*

Simon: * muttering under his breath* Except that I don't trust YOUR COOKING! Today is my death day. I didn't die on Ascension day and maybe that's why Raziel wants revenge, but...but *with teary eyes*, I didn't think I would die so young!

*Simon starts to cry*

*Simon starts crying very loudly*

*Izzy turns around*

Izzy: Simon, what's wrong?

Simon: *sniffing hard * No No theses are tears of joy. You know how honourable it is to be able to taste your cooking! Ha Ha Ha...

*Simon offering a forced weak smile *

Izzy: Aww... baby, I didn't know you felt that way about my cooking skills. I am the luckiest girl on planet earth! oh.. now let's go to the kitchen where you can help me serve.

Simon follows Izzy into the kitchen crawling like a snail hoping that by some miracle the kitchen door disappears from this world!

Simon: *muttering * Oh Raziel, I swear on Raziel... wait that came out wrong. I swear on you, oh mighty angel that if you make Izzy forget about this plan, I will personally see to the construction of your _**moving**_ statue in the Institute!

10 minutes later

Izzy: Alec, clary, Jace where are you all? I know you are all back.

Simon: Check in the infirmary. They did say they were unwell, and maybe you find jace there as well.

Izzy: Ok, as you say.

In the infirmary

* Clary and Alec are lying in beds *

* very conspicuously *

Jace: Clary , how are you feeling now dear?

Clary: * writhing in pain * Uhhh... not so much better.

Jace: And you Alec?

Alec: The same!

Clary: Don't worry Alec it'll be okay.

Simon: Come on Clary, * puppy dog eyes *. Help me out here.

Izzy: What was that?

Simon: I was just asking Calry if she needs any help.

Izzy: Hmm.. that's what I thought. Okay guys I'm sure you'll be fine soon. Rest for now.

*Simon pleading Clary with his eyes *

Izzy: Simon come on now. I am soo hungry. My stomach is growling like a _forsaken!_

The door to the infirmary shuts with a BANG! Alec, Clary and Jace all sigh in relief! They are very happy.

Cary: Poor Simon! I feel so bad for him. We should have involved him in this plan too. I won't be able to forgive myself.

Jace: Clary you really shouldn't stress yourself out so much thinking about that stupid, brainless, nonsensical... *he catches Clary glaring at him through narrowed eyes *..mundane.

Half an hour later...

*loud laughter amidst chitchat heard from the Infirmary *

Izzy: Hmm..I wonder what they're doing in there/

*Simon grinning like a madman *

*hearing the door creak open, everyone in the infirmary shuts up *

Clary: Hi Izzy!

Izzy: Hi Clary, Alec.

Izzy: I was wondering if you were feeling better and could join us for dinner.

Alec: Aww..thanks so much but unfortunately no :( . Right Clary?

Clary: Exactly Alec :(

Izzy: and you, Jace?

Jace: Izzy, I hope you understand I have boyfriend as well as parabatai duties to handle here.

Simon: Yes Izzy, let's leave them alone.

*grinning like an idiot *

Jace; What's up with the mundane?

Simon: Nooothing. Just happy.

Izzy: Well then, I guess it's just you and me Simon. Let's go before the chowmein I ordered cools down.

Simon: Of course Iz. Bye bye Clary, Alec, Jace. Get well soon! I hope your stomach ache will reduce soon :) . Anyways , see you later ;)

*Alec, Clary and Jace stare dumbfounded *

Jace: Did she say chowmein and that too ordered one?

Alec; My ears heard the same.

Clary: Mine too.

*minutes laer they can all inhale the delicious aroma of chinese food.

Jace: What in Edom is going on? I am sure that this must be some new conspiracy of the mundane.

*all of their stomachs grumble loudly *

Clary: I suggest we go and check.

Alec: I agree.

The three of them slowly crept out of the infirmary and tiptoed to the dining room and peeped inside. They were literally kicked on their asses by fate. It was a cosmic joke! But someone has rightly said-"better late than never" and so the three friends ran with shadowhunter speed and not so gracefully jumped on the food, each one trying to grab most of it.

All started chattering, laughing and talking happily but not before a 15 minute speech from Izzy about their child-like tactics to get away from her _delicious_ food! Of course everuone was surprised by Izzy's sudden change of mind with regard to her food. Aaand..as for Izzy, well..she remained _very_ quiet about that topic ;). Only Simon knew about the unfortunate fate of the apple pie, hot  & sour soup and the pizzas!

 **Sooo, how was it guys? I hope you liked it. Please please please review and rate it and keep motivating us And before ending here's something for you guys too!**

 **The big question of the day (DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!-background day)- What do you guys actually think happened to cause Izzy's mind to change at the last moment? This question is opened to all ends. So, until next time guys.**


End file.
